turbulence
by thereseswan
Summary: Airplane/ Airport Meeting Au. Therese Belivet, a frequent flyer, is flying to Cyprus for work. Carol Aird, who is deathly afraid of heights and traveling for the first time, is flying to Cyprus to escape. What will blossom between the two strangers will turn both their lives upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**(Notes)**

 **Towards the end i've added a song and chose not to translate it for reasons mentioned in the end notes. If you wish to experience the song the way Carol and Therese do listen to it here: watch?v=afhnAvaJ2Ec (It has English subtitles.) The song is by Marinella (1976) and it's called Σ'αγαπώ meaning I Love You.**

* * *

Therese found her gate and sat down at the far end of the row of chairs, close to the windows. Even though she traveled regularly for work she hadn't quite gotten used to the noises and crowds at an airport. Her job as a photographer presented her with many opportunities to travel across America but this was the first time she'd be flying to Europe; Cyprus in particular. Richard had tried to stop her at first, said it was too far away and too dangerous. But when Therese told him she'd be going with a colleague he was reassured. She had lied, and it wasn't the first time either.

From what she'd discovered online and through her fellow photographers who'd been there, it sounded heavenly. It is a tiny island in the Mediterranean Sea rich with history and beautiful beaches but also breathtaking mountains; and according to Dannie, incredible food. She had tried to find a course online to learn some Greek but all she could remember was Καλημέρα and Καληνύχτα (Kalimera and Kalinixta) which meant good morning and good night. It would have to do. She pulled out her book and tried to ignore the hustle and bustle that was going on around her.

The stewardess called her section so she gathered her stuff and walked towards what seemed like an endless queue. She dreamily gazed out of the high windows watching a plane being filled with suitcases and small people waving around crazily, probably trying to communicate with the pilot. Suddenly she felt a touch on her shoulder and turned around to meet the most magnetizing grey eyes she'd ever seen in her life. The woman had blonde hair that, under the rays of sun that peeked through the window, seemed gold. She was shaken back to reality when the woman spoke, a bit irritated.

"Excuse me, the queue is moving."

Therese apologized and moved closer to the last people in the queue. She popped her bag into the overhead bin and found her place; middle row. She had cursed when the random generator had shown the result as she preferred the window seat; she hated having to stand up every two hours because someone needed to use the restroom. When the blonde woman stopped to put her luggage into the same overhead bin as Therese's, her breath suddenly quickened and she had no idea why. For some reason she wished the woman would notice.

"Excuse me again, would you…would you mind sitting by the window? I'm kind of terrified of heights and this is my first time flying." The woman trailed off.

Therese thanked her lucky stars.

"Oh sure." She moved into the next seat and watched as the woman gracefully descended into hers. She caught a whiff of the woman's perfume; it smelled like flowers.

"I'm Carol, by the way." She extended her hand and Therese was caught off guard by the formality. Why had she expected the woman would lean in and kiss her on the cheeks? She stared longingly into the abyss that was Carol's eyes.

"May I know your name?" Carol continued when the girl didn't reply.

"I'm sorry" she smiled sheepishly. "Therese, my name is Therese."

Therese stared at the woman's hands that had pulled out the safety leaflet. She'd stopped reading those after her 2nd time flying.

Once the engines of the plane started running Therese noticed that Carol had started fidgeting with her hands; turning the ring on her finger. Of course, she thought. Of course she's married. But why did that bother her?

"Ma'am you have to fasten your seat belt." A stewardess pointed to Carol's belt that was hanging next to her chair.

"We haven't even moved yet." Carol replied.

What the stewardess might have interpreted as annoyance Therese knew was just nerves. Nevertheless, Carol grabbed the belt, locked it in place and shot an angry glare towards the stewardess. All Therese could do was occasionally looking up from her book and stealing glances of the woman's side profile.

Carol was paying the uttermost attention to the steward who was demonstrating how to put on a life vest. Therese knew the rituals. First put your own mask on, and then help your spouse or child. She also knew, come hell or high water she'd help Carol put on her mask first. She watched out the window as the plane started moving; watched the earth falling away right before her eyes as the plane ascended and suddenly her heart skipped a beat. Carol's hand had grabbed hers and squeezed tightly. Therese turned to her right to see the woman's chest violently going up and down. She squeezed back softly.

"Carol, hey it's okay it's normal. The plane will level off in a bit." Carol shot her a glance and Therese knew this wasn't helping. She continued, while she still held onto Carol's hand although she wasn't sure it was because she wanted to or because Carol wouldn't let go.

"Okay, talk to me. Tell me, what are you going to do in Cyprus?" Therese watched Carol thinking.

"I…I'm…I'm going to go to the beach and…and I'm going to visit the old Castle in Paphos and…" she squeezed Therese's hand tighter as the plane turned slightly to the left.

"That sounds lovely, and is… is someone waiting for you?" Carol let out a small breath and Therese could swear a smile appeared on her lips but it was gone so soon that if she hadn't been looking at them she would have missed it.

"No. Thankfully. I'm trying to get away for a while." Her breathing started to calm down and as it did she yanked her hand out of Therese's. "I'm sorry," she said embarrassed.

"No need to apologize. You should have seen me on my first flight." Therese gave her a small smile.

"Why are you going? To Cyprus I mean." Carol asked while shifting in her seat. She noticed the sparkle in the girl's eyes as she replied.

"I'm going for work, although it doesn't really feel like it. I'm a photographer; I'm planning on taking pictures of some historical sites for the magazine I work for." Therese blushed, never really having liked talking about herself.

"And are you meeting someone?" Carol asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, not at all." Therese let out a laugh. "Although Richard would have loved to come."

Carol's smile fades away.

"Richard is your boyfriend?"

Well technically yes, she thinks. But things have been rough between them the past couple of months, and truthfully Therese had been wanting to break up with him for a while now. She didn't know why she hadn't already.

"I'm not really sure." Therese replied not wanting to lie or tell the truth. Carol seemed pleased though. Was that a smile?

Carol sat back straight in her seat and closed her eyes. Therese thought if the plane were to fall from the sky she wouldn't even mind. As long as her body was found next to Carol's she wouldn't mind.

A stewardess came by with a trolley a couple hours later offering coffee or tea. Carol had ordered a coffee and looked back to see if Therese wanted anything but the girl had fallen asleep in what looked like a very uncomfortable position. Carol asked the stewardess to bring her one of those cushions. When the stewardess came back she watched as Carol softly pressed the cushion under the younger woman's neck and sheepishly said.

"You're a lovely couple."

"Oh, we're not a…" Carol started but stopped before she could finish her sentence and simply smiled.

When Therese awoke from her nap she felt the cushion under her neck and turned her head to look at Carol who was enjoying a cup of coffee.

"Did you…"

"Yeah, you looked a bit uncomfortable." Carol smiled.

"Thank you, but you really didn't have to. I'll pay you back." Therese picked up her bag and started rummaging through her stuff.

"Oh don't be silly" Carol tried to push Therese's bag away but instead their hands brushed briefly and she could feel her heart flutter in her chest.

Therese selfishly wished for turbulence in hopes that Carol would grab her hand again like she had during takeoff but the clouds where smooth and the winds where calm. Up until they flew over Britain that is. Therese had her eyes shut but wasn't sleeping when suddenly she felt the shaking underneath her feet. She waited for the hand to grab hers but when nothing happened she opened her eyes to find the seat next to her completely empty.

Anxiety took over. Where the hell is she? Where did she go? Oh gosh will she be scared? She needs me.

Therese stood up from her seat and walked toward the end of the plane but when a stewardess saw her she immediately tried to send her back to her seat.

"My…the passenger next to me disappeared I don't know where she is." Her voice was shaking. Therese weren't many places she could have gone; they were 20,000 feet in the air for Christ's sake. She must have gone to the bathroom and she must be terrified. Therese pushed past the stewardess and put her hand on the bathroom door.

"Carol?" she whispered.

"Therese? Therese I… I can't open the door." Carol's hands were shaking as she tried to unlock the door but they weren't steady enough.

One of the stewards came with a special key that unlocks the door from the outside and unlocked the door to reveal a shaking Carol. The steward angrily told them to get to their seats and put their seat belts on until the turbulence passed. While they walked in between the aisles back to their seats a small air gap made the plane shake and Carol immediately reached out to grab Therese's hand. Finally.

"I'm such a baby, I'm so sorry." A tear appeared on Carol's cheek and Therese wanted to reach out and kiss it away but all she could muster the courage to do was wipe it away with her thumb instead.

"Hey, I'm pretty sure that's not the first time they've had to use that key." They both fell in a fit of laughter.

The plane slowly started it's descend back to the ground. Therese wished she could have flown over the entire world if it meant being in Carol's company for longer. She opened the window blind for the first time during the entire flight; she'd closed it per Carol's request during takeoff. It looked as if they were floating over eternal blue seas. She took Carol's arm and pulled her towards the window.

"You have to see this, Carol."

Trusting the girl Carol leaned closer to the window but all she could concentrate on was how close she now was to Therese. The girl's short brown hair smelled of vanilla shampoo and she wished she could brush her hands through it and press a kiss on her bare neck.

"Isn't it breathtaking?" Therese said still gazing out of the window.

"It is." Carol said looking at the girl.

They waited for their luggage at the luggage claim together. The airport was practically empty. Therese found it kind of comforting. She had no idea there could be places that weren't packed with people and screaming infants. It didn't take too long for their bags to come through as they were the only plane that had landed at that time. It was around 12 am, which was 5pm New York time.

They walked out the gates together and watched as people reunited with their loved ones. Loved ones who they probably hadn't seen for a while since they came from the other side of the world. Two women embraced outside of the airport and kissed on the lips. Therese's whole body went stiff and she turned to look at Carol who was oblivious to what was happening next to them.

Carol hailed a taxi and thanked Therese for being such a patient co passenger on the plane. She was about to step in when she turned back to Therese, who was hailing a taxi now too, and said.

"What a nitwit I am, I completely forgot to ask where you're staying."

"Something called Coral Beach Hotel?" Therese replied.

"That's where I'm staying!" Carol's smile reached her eyes. "Come on, we'll share the taxi!"

Therese excused herself from the taxi driver she was talking to and headed towards Carol. They put their luggage in the trunk of the taxi and walked around it to get in. The warmth that radiated from Carol's smile made her feel dizzy.

The taxi driver turned on the radio as he drove off. The sound that came out of the radio hypnotized them both.

 _Σ' αγαπώ όπως η άβυσσος το φως,_  
 _όπως τα όνειρα ο φτωχός,_  
 _κι' ο κουρασμένος στρατιώτης την ειρήνη._

 _Δεν έχω τίποτ' άλλο, είμαι μια φωνή,_  
 _είμαι δυο χέρια αδειανά που σε τυλίγουν._  
 _Μα σ' αγαπώ και κοίτα, ανοίγουν οι ουρανοί,_  
 _οι ουρανοί που τόσο δύσκολα ανοίγουν!_

Even though they could not understand what was being sung they could feel. And it felt like love.

* * *

 **(Notes)**

 **I have chosen not to translate the text of the song as Therese and Carol wouldn't have known what it meant either. But i suggest you listen to the song which i have put in the notes above, you won't regret it. So, this AU popped into my head and this is the result. I'm planning on delving into their week in Cyprus in later chapters. I'm living in Cyprus so i might be biased but this place is beautiful and if you want to experience it you can always google images of places i will mention in the fic. I hope you enjoy reading this, and let me know if you like it! I love reading your comments:) As usual you can find me at thereseswan tumblr com.**

 **ps: I'm planning on adding another finishing chapter to Be my love in the rain soon so keep an eye out.**


	2. drunk in love

**(Check end for notes)**

"Well, goodnight then."

Carol walked towards the elevator and right before she stepped in she turned to look at the girl and held her gaze perhaps a little too long. Her room was located on the third floor while Therese's was on the second. When they checked in together the receptionist had casually asked if they'd be sharing a room but Therese clarified she'd already made her booking online, then internally cursed herself.

Right when Therese entered her room for the next week her phone started buzzing. Richard. She'd rather pretend she couldn't hear it but she owed it to him to at least let him know she was okay.

"Hello?"

"Terry! I've been calling forever. Did you arrive safely?" Therese wondered if he even knew about the seven hour difference between the two countries.

"Just checked into the hotel." She replied nonchalantly while sitting on the edge of the bed to push off her shoes.

"How was the flight? I bet it must have been so boring. How long was it like 15 hours?"

Therese thought of Carol and how those 15 hours had been the most wonderful hours of her entire life. What was it about the stranger that fascinated her so much she wondered? It was as if an invisible magnetic force was pulling her towards Carol constantly.

"Well?" Richard said impatient.

"Oh, yeah extremely boring." She lied. Third lie in two days. "Um, Richard I'm going to hang up I'm really tired." Fourth lie.

"G'night Terry, I love you."

"Goodnight."

It was almost three hours past midnight but jet lag was bound to keep her up all night. She swirled and twirled under the cool blankets but sleep never came so she decided to take a walk by the sea, maybe the sound of the waves would help soothe her. She grabbed her camera too, instinctively. She was supposed to picture historical sites for the magazine but she wanted to take more pictures for herself as well. As she walked by the sea, with her feet sinking into the warm summer sand she noticed a figure sitting on one of the sun beds.

"Carol?" she whispered as she approached the figure. Carol lifted her head up and met Therese's eyes that were shining under the moonlight. It was as if the girl had actually descended from the moon.

"Damned jet lag is keeping me up; I'm guessing the same counts for you?"

"Yep." Therese sat down on the sun bed next to Carol's. She watched as the woman laid her back down and closed her eyes.

"Isn't the sound of the waves the most soothing sound to fall asleep to?" she said with a husky voice and eyes still closed. Therese leaned back onto her own sun bed, closed her eyes and hummed in agreement.

When Therese woke up the sun was already decorating the blue sky. The beach was starting to fill up with people and it wasn't even 8am yet. She watched Carol peacefully sleep and debated whether to let her sleep or wake her up. When a ray of sun made its way under the umbrella and illuminated Carol's face she wished she could reach out and brush the woman's skin with her fingers; instead she decided to let Carol sleep.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and sat at a table in the corner of the dining room. She'd barely made it for breakfast as it closed at 9am. She started reading the book she'd brought with her when a pull of the chair in front of her interrupted. She hoped that when she'd look up she'd find Carol but it was only a small child who was asking if she could take the chair. She scanned the room and wondered if Carol why Carol hadn't come. She felt silly for making such a big deal out of it; Carol probably just wanted to be alone. She came here to escape anyway. She wondered what from.

Therese decided to start her day by visiting a UNESCO world heritage site called "Tombs of the Kings" who, as she'd read online, weren't actually buried there; the name came from the magnificence of the tombs. She spent the entire morning trying to capture the enormity of the tombs and when she was finally glad with her shots she decided to head back to the hotel to cool off since she wasn't used to the insufferable heat of the Mediterranean.

When she got back it was around lunch time. She went to check at the reception if lunch was included in the booking she'd made and when the receptionist recognized her name she told her a woman named Carol Aird had asked to see her. Her room was number 623.

As Therese made her way up the stairs she pondered on Carol's last name. Aird must be her husband's name; thinking of that made her clench her fists subconsciously. She stood in front of the door for what felt like forever and then decided to knock a second time. When she was met with silence she turned around to leave, but just as she made her first step she heard the door unlock. She wasn't expecting what she saw.

Carol's eyes were red and puffy, as if she'd been crying all day. She wore a silk pajama and her hair was tied in a low messy bun. The curtains were drawn closed so the room was almost completely dark. Therese's heart broke at the sight. She stepped into the room that smelled entirely like Carol and turned around to find fresh tears making their way down Carol's cheeks.

"Oh, Carol" Therese wanted to wrap Carol into her arms and soothe her cries but she was too afraid the woman would push her away.

Carol wished Therese would wrap her into her arms and whisper to her that everything was going to be alright.

Instead Therese continued.

"Carol, what…what happened?"

"He's going to take her from me. He…suddenly he wants full custody. Says I'm not capable of being a mother if I need to get away" she made the quotation sign with her fingers. "Does he even realize I'm trying to get away from _him_ and not my daughter?" Carol's voice trembled at the last word.

Therese was taken aback by the revelation that the woman had a child. A child that was being torn away from her.

"You…you have a daughter?" Therese said trying to choose her words wisely.

"Yes." A smile appeared on her lips. "My little Rindy, she's almost 6. Not so little anymore." And the smile faded away. She pulled out her phone and showed Therese a picture of Rindy and herself she had as her screensaver. The girl looked exactly like her mother which made Therese smile.

"Can he really do that?" she asked as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I don't know. The ruling was that we'd have shared custody, I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Well, whatever it is I'm sure you'll figure it out Carol. Rindy seems to love you dearly, any judge could see that." Carol's eyes found Therese's and lingered for a moment. What had made her spill all this out to a stranger?

The silence that surrounded them was a comforting one but Therese broke it after she noticed Carol's mood darken.

"So, um why did you want to see me?" she asked sheepishly, avoiding Carol's grey eyes.

"Oh, I woke up and you were gone. I'd been looking for you but couldn't find you and got a little worried."

Worried? About her? She'd been looking for her?

"Oh. I…I didn't want to wake you up, you seemed very peaceful. I just had some coffee and ventured out for a while."

Carol sat beside her on the bed, crossed her legs and looked expectantly towards Therese but when the girl failed to notice her awaiting gaze she asked.

"Where did you go?"

"To this UNESCO site called Tombs of the Kings? I took some pictures if you'd like to see."

Carol's eyes flickered.

"I'd love to!"

Therese was silent as Carol flipped through the photos on her camera. She watched the beautiful hands that had held her so tightly on the flight and wished she could reach out and hold them.

"Therese, these pictures are wonderful."

They stayed in Carol's room for what felt hours and minutes at the same time. Carol talked about Harge and Rindy and the furniture shop she owned with her best friend Abby back in New York and Therese talked about her love for photography and Richard and how she wasn't sure she ever even loved him. Carol had told her she needed to be honest with the boy but most importantly she needed to be honest with herself.

When Therese's tummy started making sounds indicating she was hungry Carol said apologetically.

"I've kept you too long."

"Not at all." She offered Carol a heartwarming smile which was instantly returned by the older woman. "But I am getting kind of hungry. My friend, Dannie told me there's a restaurant with traditional Cypriot cuisine right down the road. Apparently it overlooks the sea"

"That sounds lovely, darling. Would you mind if I came along? Kind of starved, myself."

Darling? Would she mind? Therese felt her heart flutter inside her chest.

"I'd love your company, Carol." she finally said after regaining her breath.

Carol had overdone it a bit with the wine and Therese had to wrap an arm around the woman's waist to steady her as they walked back to the hotel. They struggled getting into the elevator without causing a bit of a hammock. Once Therese had opened Carol's door with the key she'd pulled out of the woman's bag she led her to the bed and Carol instantly fell onto it. Therese gently removed the woman's shoes and turned on the air-conditioning as the temperature was still insufferable even at that time of the night. Carol was wearing a very elegant knee length, curve hugging white dress. She looked like an angel in it, Therese thought. She covered the woman's legs with the thin linen sheet and lingered for a moment before turning to leave.

"Therese?" Carol half opened her eyes and grabbed Therese's arm which made her turn back, now only a foot away from the bed.

"Mhm?"

Carol pulled her down and pressed a drunken kiss to her lips. Therese's breath caught in her throat but she slowly breathed out and cupped Carol's cheeks in her hands as she responded soberly. Carol pulled back after a few seconds and fell into oblivious slumber.

Therese stood beside the bed touching her own lips with her fingers, not believing what had just happened. She could feel the heartbeat in her lower abdomen and she smiled as she watched Carol's chest go up and down peacefully.

She laid awake in bed forever. She thought of the first time Carol had squeezed her hand two days ago and how she instantly knew she felt a connection with her. She had been wondering if it was admiration she felt for the woman or love but after tonight, after that kiss, she knew.

She was falling in love with Carol and there was no denying it.

Carol awoke the next morning with the worst headache and no recollection of what had happened the previous night.

 **(Notes)** **If you wanna know more about the tombs, google is your friend. Thank you so much for your comments on the first chapter, i'm really excited to continue this. This update was soon-ish since i'd already written it but next update will be in about a week (i'm drowning in exams), so bear with me:)**


	3. close to you

**I strongly suggest listening to this song while reading this chapter. watch?v=iFx-5PGLgb4 They long to be (close to you) by Carpenters.**

 **(See the end of the chapter for more notes.)**

* * *

When Carol woke up her first instinct was to run to the bathroom and throw up. How much had she drank last night? She couldn't remember anything past the second glass of wine and Therese telling her about the trip she was planning to Limassol because she wanted to photograph Choirokoitia for the magazine. According to Therese the archeological site was evidence of an organized functional society in the form of a collective settlement, during the Neolithic age. But that's as far as her memory goes. How did they get back to the hotel? Where was her key?

A knock on the door made her jump up from the floor. She really didn't want Therese to see her like this.

"Carol?" Therese's voice sent a chill through her spine as if her body knew something she didn't.

She looked at herself in the bathroom mirror, let her hair out of the elastic and brushed her hands though it once to make it look half decent. Then she made her way towards the door and slowly opened it to reveal Therese with a basket of fruits and jam and what seemed like fresh orange juice.

"Considering the way I left you last night, I thought you might need this." The girl smiled and Carol instantly felt better.

"That's nice of you, darling." She relieved Therese from the basket. "Come in, I'm definitely not going to eat all this by myself."

They sat on the veranda enjoying their light breakfast with the most magnificent view of the morning sea. The sound of the waves was like a soothing melody; one they both appreciated. Therese was fidgeting with her hands and when Carol noticed she put her glass down and asked teasingly.

"What are you thinking?"

"What?" Therese looked up from her hands, not having heard the question because her thoughts were too loud. She wondered how Carol could not hear them.

"You haven't said a thing since you walked in. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine. It's just…" Therese looked into Carol's grey eyes and thought it's now or never. "It's just, last night you…"

"I hope I didn't do anything stupid. I can't remember anything. How did we even get back here?"

Therese sighed. Of course Carol remember. She felt her heart sink, suddenly she wasn't hungry anymore.

"Oh, don't worry. We walked, I um…I brought you to your room." Therese said; a hint of embarrassment in her voice.

Carol saw the shyness appear on Therese's face and adored her for it.

"You're an angel do you know that?"

Therese's thoughts lingered back to the previous night. Carol in that white dress, sleeping peacefully. If anyone was an angel it was definitely Carol. Her thoughts were interrupted when a bird suddenly flew onto the veranda and startled them both.

 _| Why do birds suddenly appear  
Every time you are near?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you |_

Carol's laughter was the most magical thing Therese had ever heard. Carol stood up and tried to help the small animal find its way back into the sky. When Carol finally sat back down she said.

"I remember you telling me something about a trip to Limassol, are you still going?" what she wanted to know was whether she had asked her to join.

"Only if you still feel like coming." Therese said suddenly aware of the fact that Carol had maybe agreed because of the alcohol. "I kind of can't drive and rented a car this morning."

Carol couldn't help but smile, knowing Therese had rented the car after she'd agreed to go with her. She suddenly remembered them talking about how people drove on the other side in this country.

"Of course I'm coming; I wouldn't miss it." Therese's entire face lit up and Carol marveled at the girls' beauty under the morning sunlight.

"One of my colleagues told me I should visit the Old Town in Limassol as well. She said there's a castle in the center of a plaza surrounded by little bars and restaurants."

"Then that's what we'll do."

And somehow me turned into us. And I turned into we. Therese didn't mind though; not at all.

"Just give me a few minutes to freshen up, I look horrid." Carol stood up and walked towards the bathroom.

"I think you look magnificent." Therese whispered but the words were blown away by the breeze.

Carol had rolled down her window and the wind instantly messed up both their hairdo's but they both laughed until Therese had to swap hair strands from Carol's eyes because she couldn't see. The trip would take around 45 minutes but the view of mountains, green fields and being in a confined space alone with Carol made it worth the drive. Therese was pulled out of her daydream when Carol suddenly hit the brakes.

"What the hell." Carol removed her sunglasses and Therese turned her head from the side to the front window.

"Are those goats?" Therese giggled. A man appeared to be leading the herd to the other side of the road. He waved apologetically and shouted.

"Kalimera!"

Therese shouted back, something that drew a confused look from Carol.

"You didn't tell me you speak Greek!" Carol said teasingly.

"I don't. That's one of the two words I can remember."

"What's the other one?"

"Kalinixta."

"And what do they mean?"

"Good morning and good night." Therese answered and Carol seemed satisfied with the new knowledge. How much more was this girl hiding?

Carol parked the car and they followed the guide onto the site.

Carol watched as Therese took multiple pictures of every little house, every tiny stone. She marveled at the young woman's back and at the way her hips moved when she was trying to find a posture that would help her take the best possible photo. Her eyes darted to Therese's bare neck and she watched as the light breeze danced in between strands of short hair. Suddenly she felt her phone buzz.

"Excuse me" she apologized and distanced herself from the group.

"Mommy!" Rindy shouted through the phone.

"My darling!"

"Mommy, I can't sleep."

"Sweet pea, what time is it there?"

"It's three in the morning. I had a nightmare."

Carol clutched the phone; she hated being away from her daughter when she needed her.

"Oh darling, it's alright it was just a dream. Where is daddy?"

"I don't know." Rindy replied and Carol knew she was crying.

"Hush baby, it's alright I'm here. Is Florence there?"

"Yes, but I didn't want to wake her up." The girl sniffled. "I miss you, mommy."

Guilt made its way into Carol's stomach. Why had she left? Her daughter needed her. Therese walked over to Carol sensing something wasn't right. She placed her hand on the woman's shoulder and whispered.

"Is everything alright?"

Carol shook her head and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss you too sweet pea. Mommy will be home in five days and we'll do anything you want to okay?"

"Okay!" Rindy's voice sounded lighter and Carol was relieved.

"Now go back to bed and cuddle with the teddy bear I bought you, that way it'll feel like I'm there with you. I love you darling."

"I love you more mommy."

"I love you most." She pressed a kiss onto the phone and hung up.

Therese was waiting for Carol to say something but she wasn't expecting what she said.

"Remind me to kill Harge when we're back." She straightened her shirt and started walking back to the group.

When we're back? We? Together? Therese trailed behind Carol and they finished the tour without exchanging a word.

The silence followed them to the restaurant. Something called Draught. They chose to sit outside facing the castle in the center of the square. When Carol opened the wine menu Therese felt a hinge of disappointment.

"Carol, please don't." she said looking into the woman's grey eyes who were searching hers now intensely.

"Why?"

"Well, because you need to drive us back." Therese said almost convincing herself this was the only reason.

"Why do I feel like that isn't the only reason?" Carol said while she put the menu down reading the girls' thoughts.

"What do you mean, of course that's the only reason."

"Something happened last night and you're not telling me." Carol focused on Therese's hands. She was fidgeting. Before she knew it Therese had stood up and was walking away. Carol instantly jumped out of her seat but left her coat there to keep the table reserved.

"Therese! Stop, please." Carol grabbed the girls arm softly and whispered. "Look at me." She slowly turned Therese around but the girl averted her gaze.

"I can't" she replied, her voice cracking.

"Why?" Carol asked, with a gentle concern that betrayed her feelings.

"Because…." She paused, staring down at the pavement. "Please don't make me finish the sentence."

So she didn't. Carol just kissed her, long and full and hard.

When their lips met, last night flashed before Carol's mind. The way she pulled Therese down to the bed and kissed her. The way Therese had leaned in and cradled her cheeks in her warm hands. How could she have forgotten something as explosive as that moment? Carol was the one to pull away first. She took Therese's hands in hers. The first time since the moment on the plane.

"I remember." She simply said and her thumb rubbed Therese's skin.

"You do?" Therese searched the woman's eyes and when all she could see was love and adoration a smile formed on her lips. The kind of smile that reaches the eyes too.

Therese leaned in and wrapped her arms around Carol's waist. Finally, she thought.

"I do." Carol whispered into her ear and pressed a lingering kiss just below it which made fireworks go off inside Therese's lower abdomen.

Afterwards, while walking under the moonlight by the seaside, they'd laughed, loudly and carefree. Because they knew. They just knew.

They sat on the stones just high enough to be able to dip their feet into the salty water. Therese looked up and saw a star fall.

 _| Why do stars fall down from the sky  
Every time you walk by?  
Just like me, they long to be  
Close to you |_

"Carol did you see that?" Therese pointed towards the dark sky. It was lit by the moon and millions of stars but she felt like all the light surrounding her came from Carol.

"Make a wish." Carol said closing her eyes.

And Therese wished; wished with all her heart.

 **I wish to die in your arms.**

Since it was already past midnight they decided it would be better if they just stayed at a hotel nearby and drive back the next day, even though neither had brought a change of clothes. They entered the lobby of the Four Seasons; Carol had insisted that they deserved at least one night in a five-star hotel. Not that it mattered to Therese; she'd go to the cheapest motel in town if it meant going with Carol.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked politely.

"One standard please." Carol said confidently.

"Single or double?"

Therese moved closer to Carol, interlaced their fingers and squeezed gently.

"Single, please." Therese said and Carol squeezed back. She felt her heart flutter inside her chest.

They woman offered them a key and gave them directions to their room. They walked silently up the marble stairs and Therese wondered if Carol could hear how loud her heart was beating. She wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight but she knew that whatever it was, it would be magic.

They stepped into the room and Carol locked the door behind them.

* * *

 **(Notes)**

 **My midterms are finally over so next updates should be sooner. As usual you can always google all the locations mentioned in the fic to see pictures. Limassol is my hometown and the seaside in this city is as magical as it gets. Super excited about what's coming next. Thank you for all your wonderful comments, i cherish every single one. Enjoy!**


	4. is it really love?

**(Check end for notes)**

Carol locked the door behind them and turned to look into waiting green eyes full of wonder. She brushed Therese's face with the back of her hand and Therese melted at the touch. She took a strand of short hair and twirled it between her fingers as she spoke.

"I'm going to take a shower." she whispered as she released the strand of hair. "You can go after."

Therese watched Carol enter the bathroom and her heart started racing. She was going to sleep with Carol; unless one of them slept on the floor that is. Would they just sleep? Would Carol hold her close and kiss her neck or would they lay on different sides of the bed, an invisible barrier between them. Would it be the same as with Richard; painful and unpleasant or would it be everything she'd hoped love felt like? Therese's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Carol exited, wearing a white bathrobe with her hair wrapped in a towel. Therese was overwhelmed by how beautiful the woman looked, even without make up and polished hair.

"There's another robe in there for you, darling." Carol said as she walked by Therese; a scent of vanilla shampoo following her.

Carol sat on the bed; waiting. What was she waiting for? Were they going to sleep together? Well obviously, there was only one bed in the room; something Therese had prompted at her surprise. But, would they just sleep? Would Therese hold her close and kiss her neck or would they lay on different sides of the bed, an invisible barrier between them. Would it be the same as with Harge; something she had to do out of obligation? Would it be the same as with Abby; a whim that hadn't lasted longer than a month or would it be everything she had been waiting for? Carol's thoughts were interrupted by the bathroom door opening. Therese exited, wearing an identical bathrobe and with wet hair still dripping to the floor. Carol thought back to the moment she first saw the girl at the airport; how overwhelmed she was by her beauty. Now, with a bare face and wet hair; nothing but a bathrobe, Carol was once again blown away. This time not only by Therese's appearance but also by the girl's courage that she hadn't suspected.

"You didn't dry your hair, silly, you're going to catch a cold." Carol said as she stood up and patted the chair in front of the dressing table.

A smile formed on Therese's lips, as the woman's genuine concern made her feel more loved than she'd ever felt before. Carol grabbed the blow dryer and put it on the lowest setting as to not bother the other residents with the noise. Therese sat down in front of the mirror, a soft smile still visible on her face. Carol's fingers swam in her hair and Therese wished it wasn't so short; Carol only needed five minutes to dry it. Carol saw the brush laying on the dresser and didn't hesitate to ask.

"May i?"

Therese nodded gently and Carol leaned over her to grab the brush. A tingling feeling made its way to her lower abdomen. As Carol softly brushed her hair; her hand following the movement of the brush, Therese closed her eyes. She felt content.

"One of the great joys in life is having one's hair brushed." Carol whispered and when she looked into the mirror she saw a shy smile appear on the younger woman's face.

It was so silent they could hear the sound of the waves from the ocean. Besides it was almost an hour past midnight on a Monday evening. Carol put the brush back on the dresser and rested her hands on Therese's shoulders. The girl opened her eyes slowly and met the reflection of Carol's serene grey eyes. Her heart suddenly started beating faster; she was sure Carol could hear it because she smiled a knowing smile at her. Therese turned around confidently.

"Carol?"

"Hm."

"I've never…" her confidence faded away in a fraction of a second. "I don't know how to do this."

Carol gently took her hand and pushed her up from the chair. She trailed up Therese's arm, brushed a strand of hair behind the girl's ear and finally cupped her face with both hands. She leaned in and took Therese's lips into hers. They'd kissed once before -twice before- but every time felt new and different and special in every way. She looked lovingly into familiar green eyes and whispered softly.

"Let me show you, Therese."

Therese felt a shiver run down her spine. The way Carol pronounced her name was enough to undo her.

Carol interlaced her fingers with Therese's and moved them to the bed. She lay on top of the sheets and patted the space next to her softly. Therese blushed and lay facing the older woman with amazement. She cursed herself internally for shivering; nothing had ever felt as right as being with Carol. Carol noticed and whispered softly.

"C'mere" Therese leaned into Carol's outstretched arms and lay there for what felt like eternity. Carol's embrace was warm and safe and everything that equaled love. She softly pressed a kiss on her neck and Carol let out a small whimper. She turned Therese on her back and searched her eyes as if to ask if this were truly what she wanted.

"Are you sure, darling? What about Richard?" Carol whispered as she brushed Therese's robe softly.

"I've never been more certain about anything, Carol. I'm going to break up with him as soon as we're back." She didn't want to talk about Richard at all so she grabbed Carol's bathrobe and pushed her down. "I want you, Carol." She dared to say.

The girl's newfound boldness pleasantly surprised Carol; she had never felt so wanted before. She gave in to the inevitable. She pressed kisses on Therese's cheeks, her lips, her jaw. When she got to the girls' collarbones she traced circles on her skin and slowly started undoing the belt of her bathrobe. She took her time to admire the girls' beautiful body for she had the time because it felt as if time had stood still. She slowly took off her own bathrobe and Therese placed her arm around her waist. Therese marveled at the view; she thought she'd never seen anything as magnificent. Carol continued pressing kisses on Therese's body, her breasts, her stomach; slowly making her way lower and lower. Therese's hand swam in Carol's hair as she moaned softly. When Carol sucked on the girls' thigh she felt the grip on her hair tighten. Carol removed Therese's panty, and smiled when she noticed the wet spot knowing she was the sole reason it was there. She took her time teasing Therese's center for she loved hearing the sounds that she extracted from her, the way her name sounded on Therese's lips.

"Carol, please." Therese moaned and Carol wasn't going to make the love of her life wait any longer.

Her delicate fingers entered Therese and finally, finally they became one. Carol was part of Therese and Therese was part of Carol. Carol moved her fingers and Therese's body became paint and Carol's fingers became brushes and together they created a painting of love and lust.

The rest of the night was spent between tangled limbs and a warm embrace. Carol watched Therese's chest rise and fall in peace while she brushed strands of short hair. After Rindy's call the other day she'd thought she had made a mistake by leaving but after tonight after Therese she knew this was the best decision she'd made in her lifetime. She leaned in close and placed a peck on closed eyelids. She then whispered, with a shaky voice.

"I love you, darling." Carol closed her eyes even though she didn't want to look away from Therese for even a second for she might vanish into thin air. She was surprised when she tasted familiar lips on her own and opened her eyes to meet green sleepy eyes.

"I love you too, Carol." Therese smiled and closed her eyes again. Carol felt a tear roll down her cheek but she let it go freely; it was a tear of happiness. She squeezed Therese closer to her body, leaving no space between them and they both fell back to sleep in each other's embrace.

They spent the next morning in bed until lunchtime when Therese's tummy started rumbling.

"Let's catch lunch at the Marina and then we can start heading back to Paphos. I feel filthy in yesterday's clothes." Carol said as she dressed in front of Therese. No need to hide in the bathroom now for they had seen the most intimate parts of each other

They walked hand in hand by the blue waters, watching as boats sailed away from the baths. Therese occasionally stole glances and giggled when she was met with already awaiting eyes. When the wind blew a leaf onto Therese's hair Carol grabbed the chance to brush the girl's hair; the scent of vanilla reminding her of the previous night. They had a lovely lunch; they shared a plate of calamari and fresh salad, probably the tastiest they'd ever had they admitted.

The drive back was calm; the streets were practically empty. Carol switched on the radio and Whitney Huston's "How Will I Know" was playing. Therese's eyes instantly lit up and she started singing along, occasionally stopping to giggle. She changed the gender of the verses a bit to fit her own feelings.

There's a /girl/ I know, /she's/ the one I dream of Looks into my eyes, takes me to the clouds above Ooh I lose control, can't seem to get enough When I wake from dreaming, tell me is it really love?

Carol's laughter echoed in the car. She dared to take her eyes off the empty road to turn her head and press a kiss to Therese's blushed cheek.

"You have a lovely voice, sweetheart." She said and Therese punched her arm softly. When the song was over and a Greek song started Carol lowered the volume. Therese put her hand on top of Carol's on the gear and saw the smile appear on Carol's lips.

"I'm having the best time of my life with you." She said honestly.

"Me too, darling. Me too." Carol replied.

They returned the car and took a cab back to the hotel. They had decided to wind down by going to the indoor swimming pool that was open until 8pm. They entered the lobby hand in hand chatting about what they were going to do the next day. A man was standing by the reception and Therese suddenly felt incredibly uncomfortable. When the man turned around and met Therese's eyes she felt that she was going to throw up.

"Therese?" Richard started walking towards them and Carol instantly dropped Therese's hand.7

 **(Notes)**

 ***Puts this down and runs away fast.* This is the first time i've written smut and as someone who hasn't been intimate i hope it is at least a bit believable. Exams are over so updates should happen more regularly now. Hope you enjoy this smutty/fluffy chapter, let me know what your thoughts; i love reading them! I occasionally post sneak peaks of new chapters on my Tumblr if anyone is interested it's thereseswan tumblr com ;)**


	5. let me love you

**(Check end for Notes)**

Richard went straight for Therese and before she knew what was happening Richards lips were on hers. Her mind went completely numb; she didn't know how to react.

"Dannie told me you didn't come with a colleague, you haven't been answering my texts and I got worried Terry. I grabbed the first plane."

Therese couldn't string a thought in her head neither could she form a sentence. All she could do was search for Carol who had distanced herself.

"Terry, you alright?" Richard took her arm and she felt sick to her stomach but for some reason she couldn't swap it away. "Come I'll take you to our room, you need to lay down."

Our? How the hell had he even found out where she was staying? Richard was practically dragging her towards the elevator and when she turned back Carol had disappeared. She was going to throw up.

They made it to the room and Therese instantly ran to the bathroom. When she exited she saw Richard looking out of the window.

"This view is amazing." Richard said as he turned around to Therese. "Who was that woman in the lobby?" he asked as if it wasn't a big deal.

The love of my life? The person I want to spend the rest of my life with? Therese's thoughts stopped abruptly.

"How did you know I was staying here?" she shot him an angry glare. How had he dared to find her?

"I…I just checked your emails. I was worried, Therese. Aren't you glad I came? At least we can spend the last few days together." He said and he tried to hug her but Therese moved away.

He had popped the perfect little bubble she and Carol had built. He was an outsider. An intruder.

"I've told you so many times I don't like when you go through my emails, Richard! This…I can't do this." Therese started putting clothes into her suitcase frantically.

"What the hell are you talking about, Terry?" Richard said wide eyed.

"You know what. I'm done." Therese stopped packing to look him in the eyes because no matter how much she hated him right now he had treated her with respect. Well at least before he snooped around in her emails.

"Done with what?" Richard said confused.

"Done with this." She moved her hands in circles between them. "With us. I was going to tell you when I got back but since you made sure to turn up here uninvited, to hell with it I'll say it now."

Richard wasn't sure where the conversation was going and he sure as hell didn't expect what Therese revealed.

"That woman, in the lobby? Her name is Carol, and she's the most wonderful person I've ever met in my entire life."

"What does that have to do with anything, Terry?"

"For god's sake stop calling me Terry! It sounds like a dog's name." Richard was taken aback by the fierceness coming out of her. "Will you let me finish?" Therese continued when Richard nodded. "I met her on the plane on the way here." She breathed in deeply. "We slept together, I…I love her."

Richard had to sit down on the bed, suddenly lightheaded.

"You cheated on me? With a woman? What, are you a lesbian now?" Richard was staring at her; confusion and anger blocked his view.

"If loving Carol makes me a lesbian, then yes I am." She doesn't think twice about it. "I'm sorry Richard but I can't be with you. You can have the room, I…" she wanted to say she'd be staying at Carol's but she wasn't even sure if Carol would want that after she hadn't spoken up in the lobby. "I'll find another room." She said, her voice barely audible, as she exited the room with her suitcase in one hand and her handbag in the other.

She knocked on the door twice and when she pressed her ear to the door and couldn't hear anything her heart sank inside her chest. She decided to leave her stuff at the reception, said she'd be back in a few moments and that she might need another room. The reception lady nodded, understanding.

Therese needed to clear her head. She clutched her phone in her hand, should Carol call her. She took off her shoes and walked under the warm afternoon sun; feet touching the cool salty water. The sound of the waves made her miss Carol. It made her miss how their lips collided like ocean waves when they touched each other. She cursed herself for not having spoken up when Richard had approached her; I should have taken her hand back and held it tighter she thought.

A distant shadow appeared in Therese's vision, and for a split second it looked like an illusion. Like maybe her mind was fooling her; but it wasn't. As the figure moved closer Therese could recognize golden locks softly dancing in the breeze, grey eyes reflecting the ocean's blue. She could recognize Carol anywhere. She always would. Carol was looking down; watching as the waves touched the sand and then reclined back into the ocean. Therese started walking faster, then jogging and then running. Running straight into Carol's arms.

"Carol, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm s…" Therese's tears rolled down her cheeks, falling into the ocean and onto the waves. Carol pulled her closer and squeezed her so tight she thought they might merge together.

"Hey, Therese, it's alright, darling, hey, hey." Carol cupped Therese's cheeks with her hands and wiped away the tears with her thumbs. She looked adoringly into the now puffy eyes and pressed a kiss to each one tenderly. Therese let out a soft whimper.

"I didn't…I should've, I should have told him in the lobby. I shouldn't have let him kiss me, I just…I froze, Carol. And when I knocked on your door and you didn't answer, I…" fresh tears started forming in the girls' eyes but Carol made sure they never fell.

"My darling, my sweet Therese. I never expected you to do anything in the lobby. Sure I was a bit jealous when he kissed you, but I knew you were going to tell him. I came out here to give you two some space." Carol brushed Therese's hair back and twirled a strand between her fingers.

"You knew?" Therese looked into Carol's eyes searching for the truth, and when she found it her heart started beating normally again.

"Of course I did, my sweet. I could have punched him in the face when he grabbed your arm like that, but I knew you could handle it. Did you tell him?"

"About us? Yes. But not everything, I…I told him he could have the room, that I would find another one." Carol's arm slipped around Therese's neck then.

"How about we go back to Limassol, spend our last few days there, away from him?" Carol pressed a kiss under Therese's ear. "Hm?"

"Yes, yes, yes." Therese said as she pressed a million kisses onto the woman's face.

They checked into the same hotel they'd stayed at before; the same room was available to both their delight. It was already late but when Carol suggested going to the indoor Jacuzzi to wind down Therese couldn't say no. They changed into their bathing suits stealing glances of each other and smiling when they were both staring at the same time. There was practically no one at the indoor pool apart from an old couple and the cleaning lady, and the Jacuzzi was empty. Carol stepped in first and motioned for Therese to sit between her legs. The pressure of the water relaxed them both instantly. Carol wrapped her arms around Therese's waist and Therese wrapped Carol's arms into her own.

"Don't fall asleep, darling." Carol whispered into Therese's ear and then pressed a soft kiss on the girl's bare neck. Therese felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I won't if you keep doing that." She replied and smiled at herself.

Carol pressed another kiss to Therese's neck and then another just below her ear. She moved her hands up to grab Therese's breasts which elicited a moan from the younger woman. Something that made the old couple turn in their direction and Carol and Therese giggled like smitten schoolgirls.

"Maybe we'll have to continue this in the bedroom." Carol said and Therese shifted to face her. She wrapped an arm around the woman's neck and touched her lips with wet fingers.

"Maybe we will" she said in a husky voice that made a shiver run down Carol's spine.

Carol was almost at Therese's thighs when the girl suddenly pulled back. She rolled to the side and watched Carol as she looked at her in awe.

"Let me love you." Was all Therese had to say and Carol melted into the sheets.

Therese tried to think back to the previous night, to how Carol had loved her. So she pressed soft kisses on Carol's entire body and nibbled on her nipples, leaving tiny love bites behind for Carol to find the next day when she would be getting ready. Her fingers danced within Carol and she relished the sounds she knew so well were sounds of pleasure and desire. Therese climbed up Carol's body slowly pressing kisses along the way.

"Therese, come here, I need you here." Carol moaned as she rode out her orgasm with Therese pressed close to her side.

Therese smiled and put an arm under Carol's neck.

"How…how are you so good at this?" Carol whispered once the rush had mellowed.

"I learned from the best." Therese winked and kissed Carol's lips feverishly. Lips that slowly turned into a smile, turning Therese's with them.

Carol had put the air-conditioning temperature so low Therese had started shivering. Carol noticed and instantly pulled the covers over them and pulled Therese closer, who then leaned her head on Carol's chest closing her eyes; Carol's chest rising and falling beneath her the most comforting feeling in the world. Carol played abstractedly with Therese's hair, something Therese had hated with Richard but absolutely adored with Carol. The softness of Carol's fingers swimming in her hair made her sleepy and dreamy.

"Darling?" Carol whispered never stopping the soothing motions between brown locks.

"Hm?" Therese hummed in reply.

"I've been thinking…"

Therese suddenly opens her eyes and moves her head from Carol's chest to look at the woman worriedly.

"No, no, no come here." Carol pulled Therese back down and lay her head back on her chest; she continued to brush the girls' hair.

"You know how I told you I'd recently moved into a new apartment on Madison Avenue, after the divorce and everything?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was thinking that perhaps, you might like to come live with me? When we're back in the States I mean. I'd hopefully have Rindy around during the week but I'm sure she'll adore you." Carol waited and when no answer came she continued. "Unless you don't want to, I'd completely understand…"

Therese lifted her head slowly this time and looked into Carol's grey eyes. Eyes she would hopefully meet every morning and every night and every moment in between. She leaned in and took Carol's lips into her own. The kiss long, and tender and screaming a million times yes.

"There's nothing I would like more in the entire world, Carol."

And that was that. A question with the simplest answer. A promise for a future together. That's all she'd wished for ever since that first pivotal meeting at the airport. A future with the person she'd grown to love unequivocally. A future with Carol. Her Carol.

 **(Notes)Easter present for everyone celebrating. Cypriot Easter isn't until May 1st. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Next chapter should probably be the last, unless you'd like to read more about them back in the States,let me know;)**


	6. home

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

Carol surprised Therese with dinner at a fancy restaurant for their last night on the island. At least that's what she told Therese. She watched Therese getting ready, helping her with her hair when the girl kindly asked, knowing that it was all for nothing really. She had packed a basket with all kinds of fruits, bagels, cheese and champagne; all of which she had shopped for while Therese was taking a nap. She folded two towels and put them in the basket as well. She thought to pack their bathing suits but decided that skinny dipping would be more fun. Besides, it would be dark.

When they were about to leave their room Carol pulled out a blindfold and although Therese declined at first, she gave in when Carol promised she'd let Therese spoil her next time. Carol put the blindfold around Therese's delicate eyes and when Therese complained about her make up getting ruined the woman smiled, knowing Therese couldn't see it.

"Don't worry darling, it doesn't matter." She whispered into the girls' ear.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you should stop worrying and enjoy the surprise." Carol pressed a lingering kiss on Therese's cheek which instantly turned pink.

She grabbed the basket in one hand and held Therese's with the other. The cab driver dropped them off on a road from what Therese could gather from the car noises. Where the hell where they? Carol automatically reached out her hand for Therese to grab but when her hand was left empty she remembered Therese couldn't actually see. She took the girls' hand in hers and pressed a soft kiss on top of it.

"Do you trust me?" she said into Therese's ear.

"Yes." Therese replied without skipping a beat.

Carol walked in the front holding Therese's hand behind her as they made their way through the trees, onto the grass and finally onto the sand. Therese's feet felt wobbly and the sound of the waves suddenly made her realize where they were.

"Wait here." Carol said and released Therese's hand.

Carol laid the towels on the sand and put the basket in between. She uncovered it and took out the champagne and two glasses. The beach was entirely empty, only filled by the moonlight. She filled both glasses and shifted her weight onto one leg.

"Open them."

Therese pulled the blindfold off and stared directly into Carols' moonlit grey eyes. Her gaze moved further down to the champagne glasses and then to the basket on the sand.

"Oh, Carol." She whispered and walked straight into the woman's arms, who couldn't properly hug her as she was holding two glasses in her hands. She kissed Therese's lips that tasted like peppermint toothpaste and handed her one of the glasses.

"What shall we toast to?" Carol asked knowing damn well what they were toasting to.

"To us. To our future." Therese replied; eyes glistening.

They lay on the towels, pressed closed to each other, after having finished their light diner. Therese pointed to different constellations in the sky and although Carol could never actually see them, she loved hearing Therese's voice when she was talking about something she was passionate about. She occasionally turned her head around to press a kiss to the girl's cheek, something that made Therese stop for a few seconds and then continue as if nothing ever happened that made her heart beat faster.

"Let's get in the water." Carol said already sitting up.

"What? Now?" Therese's eyes sprung open.

"Yes! Why not? There's no one around and the moon is bright enough for us to see all we need."

"We don't even have our bathing suits, Carol."

"We don't need them, darling." Carol said as she tried to unzip her dress.

"Let me help you." Therese simply said and Carol turned around for her.

Therese slowly traced her fingers down Carol's bare back and pressed a kiss to the woman's neck, a place Therese knew by now, was Carol's weakness. Therese took off her shoes and tuned around for Carol to undress her. They stood marveling at each other. Carol took Therese's hand and they walked towards the ocean. Once Carol's feet touched the water she instantly jumped back.

"Jesus Christ, it's freezing." She yelled but Therese wouldn't hear any of it; she hadn't undressed to not even get into the water. She submerged herself fast. When she came back up Carol could swear she looked like some kind of mermaid.

"Come on, Carol! Once you're in it gets warmer, I promise." Therese said trying to persuade a trembling Carol.

"Therese, we'll get sick!"

"Who cares? We'll be back in the States anyway. You were the one who suggested this." she said slowly swimming up to Carol.

"Don't you dare." Carol said as she watched a sneaky smile appear on Therese's lips.

"Dare what?" Therese said and before Carol could answer she was being splashed with freezing cold water. In any other case she would have walked away, but Therese's laughter made her jump straight into her arms. She was trembling but she didn't care anymore. Therese pulled them both down so that the water came just above their shoulders. She wrapped her arms around Carol's neck and her legs around Carol's waist and hugged her tight.

"Thank you." She whispered into the woman's ear. Carol just pressed a kiss to Therese's shoulder and squeezed her tighter.

They spent the night under the starry sky. It wasn't comfortable to lay embraced as they did in bed, as the towels kept shifting underneath them so they held each other's hands to make up for the space between them. Therese woke up first around 5:30 am. She turned on her side to face a peacefully sleeping Carol. She brushed the woman's lips with her fingers and pressed a lingering kiss close to her ear.

"Wake up, sunshine." She whispered.

Carol awoke to find two green eyes just millimeters away from hers and a smile appeared on her face. Waking up to those eyes was the best way to wake up so she wasn't about to complain.

"Well, good morning to you too, miss I wake up before dawn." Carol yawned.

"I thought maybe I could watch the sunrise." Therese reached out her arm. "Care to join me?"

Carol sighed, knowing she could never say no to Therese.

"When we're on the plane later, I'm going to be sleeping on your shoulder." she said teasing the girl.

"Who said I'd mind?" Therese winked and pulled Carol up.

Carol wrapped an arm around Therese's small waist and with the other she held the girls hand. They walked for miles and miles until some light started peeking through. They kept walking and admiring as the colors of the sky turned from light blue to soft pink to bright orange; the sun slowly appearing from behind the blanket of the sea as Therese leaned in to kiss Carol's lips. Carol's hands roamed freely in the girl's hair and when a man jogged by, yelling "Get a room." they both giggled.

 _"In a few moments, the flight attendants will be passing around the cabin to offer you hot or cold_ _ **drinks**_ _, as well as dinner. Alcoholic drinks are also available at a nominal charge. Now, sit back, relax, and_ _ **enjoy the flight**_ _ **.**_ _Thank you."_ The flight attendant turned off the microphone.

Carol had been holding Therese's hand ever since they'd sat down in the plane. This time she didn't have to feel embarrassed by it afterwards. She shifted in her seat to find Therese napping next to her, a cushion under her neck; something Carol had made sure to get once the flight attendant was next to her.

"Therese?" she whispered.

"Hm?" Therese turned around slowly; gazing into Carol's eyes sleepily.

"I asked Abby to pick us up at the airport. I…I wasn't sure if you'd arranged something."

"Does she know?"

"Yes."

It was just that simple. Therese had overheard Carol talking on the phone with her best friend almost twice a day; she wondered if that Abby woman ever slept. But from what she could gather, Carol loved her dearly so, so would she.

They had finished their coffee's and a stewardess who was pushing food cart around came to collect the rubbish. Carol handed her the cups with her free hand; the other was latched onto Therese's. The woman put the garbage in the bin and looked up to the women shyly.

"You're a lovely couple." She said as she continued pushing the cart forward.

Therese was surprised but also secretly ecstatic. Carol smiled silently; tears suddenly blurring her vision.

"What's wrong?" Therese cupped the woman's cheek in her hand, waiting for the tears to fall so she could instantly brush them away.

"Someone told me the same exact thing on the way here. When I asked for a cushion for your neck." Carol presses her eyes shut tightly at the intensity of the sentence. "I guess they knew more than we did at the time." She smiled a sad smile but Therese leaned in and kissed her sweetly. When Therese leaned back Carol continued. "I just…I never expected to find you. I never expected to love you, to want you, to need you, as much as I do."

Therese's eyes glistened with happiness.

"The unexpected can take you out. But the unexpected can also take you over and change your life." Therese quoted one of her favorite authors, Ron Hall.

"My darling." Carol whispered. "You've put a heart where a stone used to be." She said and leaned her head on Therese's shoulder as the girl's breathing slowly lulled her to sleep. Therese's tears fell later; with Carol pressed against her slowly she pressed a kiss to the woman's forehead.

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, we have just been_ _ **cleared to land**_ _at JFK airport. Please make sure one last time your seat belt is securely fastened. The flight attendants are currently passing around the cabin to make a final compliance check and pick up any remaining cups and glasses. Thank you."_

"Carol, we're here." Therese slowly brushed the woman's hair, giving her time to wake up. All Carol could do was turn her head to stare into Therese's eyes.

"We're home." She whispered.

(Notes)

FLUFF ATTACK. Hope you enjoyed this last chapter of them in Cyprus. I'm super glad some of you looked up the places, as it makes the experience of reading this fic so much more romantic. Next chapter will be about adjusting their lives in NY. Expect it soon since i have a huge break tomorrow between classes. Thank for reading and leaving a comment, as always it's greatly appreciated!3


	7. an intruder

**(See the end of the chapter for notes.)**

Therese sat in the back of the car as Carol and Abby loaded their suitcases in Abby's car. Once they were on the road Abby turned to Carol.

"Where to?"

Carol turned her head slightly so that she could look at Therese, whose eyes where avoiding the older woman's. Her heart started beating faster. She wanted Therese to answer, wanted her to choose for herself.

"West 83rd street." Therese said and Carol's heart sank inside her chest. "I need to pick up a change of clothes and some things I'll need." She continued as she met Carol's eyes which were filling with tears.

Carol turned back and sat straight in the chair. She smiled at Abby as she said.

"Well you heard what the client wants." Carol and Abby giggled and Therese could feel the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Ask and you shall receive." Abby looked into the mirror, happy at how easy she could make the girl blush.

Carol and Abby caught up during the 50-minute drive. Therese tried not to eardrop but it couldn't be helped. Abby was filling Carol in on a redhead she'd apparently met in the furniture shop they owned together; they were going on a date next week.

"You sure you can handle a redhead?" Carol teased Abby and Therese felt a hinge of jealousy at the apparent easiness the two shared around each other.

"Of course I can, you nitwit." Their laughter filled the confined space of the car. After they both stopped giggling a silence fell upon them.

"Have you heard anything from Harge?" Abby turned to look at Carol.

"No. He hasn't been answering my calls for the past few days." Therese listened as the conversation became heavier. Carol hadn't mentioned anything about this to her.

"I'm sure he has a good reason, Carol." Abby assured Carol even though she had an uneasy feeling about this whole situation with Harge and his sudden need for full custody of Rindy.

"He better have a good fucking reason." Carol said sharply and the conversation stopped there.

Abby asked Therese questions about her work and told her she knew some people that might be interested to see her photography and Therese smiled appreciating. She also asked her about living in New York and Therese informed Abby that there was no place she'd rather live; however loud the city could be, the opportunities she had there were too many to pass up on.

"Come in, if you'd like?" Therese offered Abby who was unloading hers and Carol's bags.

"Thanks, babe, but I have a client waiting at the shop. I'll come by soon though." Abby said as she hugged Carol and then Therese; something that she hadn't expected but appreciated nonetheless.

* * *

"Would you like some coffee? Or tea?" Therese asked as they entered her apartment. She saw Carol looking around the apartment, softly brushing the couch with the back of her hand. Therese suddenly grew conscious of how small her home actually was; an old couch, cupboards in the kitchen that were on the brim of falling off. That was all she could afford, yet she was never ungrateful. Ever since she'd moved to the big city to pursue her dream of photography she'd known she'd have to settle for small and dull. But Carol. Carol was anything but small or dull; she was everything big and bright and Therese suddenly felt sick for inviting her in. She was so far away in her thoughts that she hadn't heard Carol's answer or seen the way she was looking at the photographs that lay on the coffee table.

"You're miles away, darling. What are you thinking?" Carol walked up to her and the sound of Carol's voice brought her back down to earth.

"Carol I…I can't afford to live with you. I'm definitely not making enough money at the magazine to be able to live on Madison Avenue. I've lived in this tiny apartment for over 3 years and I've never needed…"

Carol's lips landed on Therese's as she pulled the girl closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. Therese's breath was caught in her throat and whatever she was going to say poured into Carol's mouth instead. Carol pulled away slowly and cupped Therese's chin and motioned it upwards so that the girl would look her in the eyes. But Therese's gaze turned to the floor.

"Look at me." Carol said softly; begging. When Therese's eyes met hers she continued as she brushed a short strand of hair behind the girl's ear. "I love you. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, do you understand that Therese?"

The girl leaned her head on Carol's shoulder as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. They stood in the middle of the small living room and all of a sudden it didn't matter where they were anymore. It didn't matter whether they were in Therese's tiny living room, or on the sunny beach in Cyprus or on Madison Avenue. It didn't matter where they were, as long as they were there together; safe in each other's arms.

"I don't want you to feel like you owe me anything, my sweet." Carol continued as her fingers roamed swiftly between strands of Therese's hair. "I was lucky to grow up in a wealthy family and I'm grateful that I can afford such a place and I'm blessed to have found you. I want to share everything that I have and everything that I am with you. And I'd do that on Madison Avenue, I'd do that here, hell I'd do it on the moon."

Therese squeezed Carol closer to her body, overwhelmed by the words coming out of the woman's mouth; dripping honey. She looked up into Carol's eyes searching for honesty. She knew what they had was real but would it survive in the reality of New York?

"I would want to contribute to the household, Carol."

"And you will, darling. Once you get that raise you deserve. But for now I'd love that, and that and that." Carol said pointing to an ashtray on the coffee table, a painting hanging on the wall and finally Therese's lips.

Therese smiled deeply at the woman's ability to humor her while they were having a very intense conversation.

"You know, that was my father's" she said pointing to the ashtray. "It's the only thing I have left of him. He passed away when I was four" She said smiling a sad smile at the memory. Carol brushed her cheek.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I want you to have it." Therese's sad smile turned into a genuine one then. Connecting the past with the present, her two favorite people in the world would meet after all.

"What about your mother?" Carol asked hesitantly as they moved to the couch; Therese placing her head on Carol's lap as she spread out on the couch. She looked upward into waiting grey eyes.

"She left about two years after he died. Dropped me off in front of an orphanage and disappeared." She said closing her eyes, not wanting to see Carol's reaction.

After a few beats of silence she felt a soft kiss on her forehead and opened her eyes slowly.

"What about that coffee?" Carol whispered and Therese was glad Carol knew exactly what to say.

* * *

Therese hadn't much to pack apart from some books, her photographs and her clothes. She wrapped the stuff Carol wanted in some paper and put them in the boxes with the other stuff. Carol had hailed a cab for them and before she knew it she was standing in front of her new home. Carol unlocked the door with her key and made a note in her mind to get another one made for Therese. She let the girl walk in first.

Therese's eyes widened at the amount of space; yet it looked empty. She noticed some unpacked boxes sitting around the living room and added her own next to them. She walked to the kitchen that seemed unused and then towards a long corridor. There were three doors, one she assumed was Rindy's room, the second could be the bathroom and the third, ah the third would be Carol's room.

"Is that your room?" she asked pointing towards the last door.

"Our room. Yes." Carol came up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist.

They unpacked some boxes together until a wave of tiredness hit them both. Carol showered while Therese continued unpacking, looking for her pajamas. Carol had bought her a silk pajama set while they were in Cyprus and it was the most comfortable thing she'd ever slept in; although with Carol she usually would get rid of them halfway through the night.

They lay in bed facing each other. Carol gently traced her fingers up and down Therese's back. Therese complained about the woman's hands being cold but when Carol tried to extract her hand from under Therese's pajama, Therese pressed it back down.

* * *

Therese was about to kiss Carol's lips when a sudden slam on the door startled her.

"I know you're in there, Carol!" a loud manly voiced yelled and Carol's eyes widened as she recognized it all too well.

"Goddammit." Carol swore as she sat up in bed. "Stay here." She instructed Therese and she closed the door behind her.

The knocking got louder, as well did the muffled screaming. It was past midnight and he was causing a scene. If she didn't open the door a neighbor probably would, and this was already embarrassing enough.

"What do you want, Harge?" She opened the door slowly.

"What do _I_ want?" Harge replied stumbling inside. He was obviously extremely drunk. "What do I want you ask." His laughter made her feel sick.

"Harge, you're drunk." She stated as if it would change anything. "I've been calling you for days and you haven't been picking up! Where have you been?" The heat in her slowly rising.

He was keeping Rindy from her and she knew damn well he hadn't been home in a few days since Rindy had been calling her about nightmares the past three days.

"Well, you have some guts asking me that! You went off to the other side of the fucking planet leaving your child behind, and you ask _me_ where _I've_ been?"

"You know damn well I never left Rindy! I never left my child. I needed to get away from _you_ , Harge. You and your drunk ass. And don't you dare threaten me about taking Rindy away. You know goddam well that no judge will let a child live with an alcoholic instead of her mother."

Therese could hear everything. The apartment was so empty the screams and footsteps echoed around the room the way the waves had when they left the window open in their hotel room. She wished they were there now. In their own little paradise; away from Harge and Richard, away from threats and screaming, away from reality.

"Where is he?" Harge screamed as he started moving towards the corridor.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Carol tried to grab his arm but he instantly swapped her hand away. He looked back at her and she could see his eyes darken.

"You can't tell me you dragged your pretty ass to the other side of the world and didn't come back with a new boyfriend." He smiled an evil smile. "Is he in there?" he walked towards the bedroom.

Carol wanted to slap him but she knew he was capable of doing her and Therese more harm than they could do to him.

"You can't just walk in here and do what you want, Harge. You're not my husband anymore, goddammit. I'm calling the police."

Therese's heart started beating faster. And faster. She felt like she was going to throw up. She knew she should get up. Move. Hide. Her legs went limp. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. She could hear Carol on the phone in the living room. She could hear the switching of the door handle.

The door flew open.

(Notes)

 **The honeymoon phase is over. Reality has hit them hard, but i'm super excited to write more and see where this takes us. Hope you enjoy a little drama because it's definitely gonna get a bit more dramatic for a while. Fasten your seat belts, ya'll are in for a wild ride.;) Hope you enjoy this fast update and let me know your opinions!**


	8. thesun will always come out

(See the end of the chapter for notes.)

The door flew open and Therese wished for the earth underneath to open up and swallow her entirely. Harge stormed in and his gaze turned from angry to confused in an instant; Carol close behind him, ready to intervene.

"Who the hell is this?" he asked turning to Carol as he pointed to Therese.

Therese suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline go through her body. She gathered all her courage and jumped out of the bed, but stayed behind it nonetheless.

"I'm Therese." She tried to keep her voice steady.

"What are you doing in my wife's bed?" Harge had definitely not expected to find a woman in the bedroom.

"I'm not your wife, for Christ's sake." Carol snapped.

"It's my bed too." Therese looked him straight in the eyes and she could see them slowly widen. Harge's laughter made her want to throw up. She watched as Carol's lips formed a small smile and she knew she'd said the right thing.

"You got yourself a little whore?"

Carol's eyes darkened as she slapped the man across his cheek, leaving a red stain behind. Well-deserved she thought. She searched for Therese's eyes and when she found them they were looking towards the floor, slowly filling with tears. How dare he?

"I'd suggest you leave before the police arrives and drags you out themselves. I don't think that would look good at the custody hearing, because there's going to be another one. Two can play this game, Harge." Carol said with a calmness in her voice she hadn't expected.

Harge turned his gaze once to Therese and once to Carol and as he stumbled out of the door he muttered.

"This isn't over."

"Yes it is." Carol said as she slammed the door behind him.

She walked towards the phone and dialed the police to inform them they didn't have to come anymore and no she wasn't pressing charges.

When she turned around Therese was standing a few steps away; tears threatening to fall from her green eyes and Carol's heart hurt at the sight. She took a few steps forward and wrapped the girl in her arms. She wished she could stay wrapped in Carol forever for she felt safest surrounded by her arms.

* * *

Therese lay in bed facing away from Carol. She was hurt; not because of what had just happened. Not because of the hurtful insult Harge had used. She was mostly hurt because Carol hadn't entrusted her with everything going on in her life. She suddenly realized Carol knew almost everything about her; her parents, Richard, her job. But she barely knew anything about Carol.

Carol stared at Therese's back and her arms ached to reach out; when they had a few moments ago Therese had pulled away. She wrapped her arms around herself and fell asleep watching the rhythm of Therese's breathing.

The following morning, she woke up in an empty bed. She hoped to find Therese in the kitchen but the girl was nowhere to be found. She decided to call when it went past midday, as it was a Saturday and she knew Therese didn't have to work. A few long seconds passed before the girl answered the phone and Carol's shoulders finally relaxed.

"Where are you, Therese, I'm worried sick!" she said and regretted the tone of her voice instantly.

"I…I can't talk right now." Therese replied and hung up.

"Trouble in paradise?" Dannie asked sipping his coffee. Therese moved over to the boy's couch.

"Her ex showed up in the middle of the night, completely drunk, throwing insults to both of us." Therese said bitterly, remembering the previous night.

"Okay, but why are you angry with _her_?" Dannie asked and Therese was grateful to have a friend who knew her better than she knew herself. He was always the reasonable one, always looking for the meaning behind people's actions.

"I guess...She doesn't tell me things." Therese considered for a moment.

"Do you ask the right questions?" Dannie sat down next to her. "From what you've just told me she seems like someone who's been through a lot. You need to give her time."

Dannie was right; she hugged him and stormed out of the apartment. It had been raining all morning but she didn't mind getting a little wet.

* * *

She didn't want to wait for the elevator so she ran up the stairs and waited a second to catch her breath before knocking on the door. She could hear the woman's footsteps coming closer and closer until the door finally opened. Carol's eyes where filled with tears so Therese instantly hugged her tight.

"I'm sorry, my love." Therese whispered.

Carol was caught off guard by the term of endearment. A small whimper escaped her. She grabbed Therese's shoulders and softly pushed her away so that she could look into the girl's eyes.

"I'm sorry too, darling." She said and leaned in closer to Therese; she kissed the girls neck and Therese's heart skipped a beat. "You're soaking wet."

Carol's hands swam between strands of damp brown hair, her lips leaving lipstick kisses all over Therese's face. She pressed Therese onto the door and the girl sighed heavily. Therese wrapped her arms around Carol's neck as she leaned in to meet the woman's red lips that tasted like coffee. Carol lifted Therese who then wrapped her legs around her waist. Carol walked them to the couch and laid Therese down slowly.

"Don't you ever go to bed angry with me again." Carol whispered into her ear as she unbuttoned Therese's blouse.

Therese sat up on the couch and looked into Carol's eyes. Grey eyes so calm she could stare at them and fall asleep. It had suddenly stopped raining; the sun finally peaked in from behind the curtains and lit the entire apartment.

After a raging storm the sun always comes out.

"I promise." She whispered and pulled off Carol's shirt.

Slowly the stack of clothes on the floor grew bigger, their moans grew louder and the sun shone brighter. Carol lay on top off Therese, her ear pressed close to the girl's heart. Her hand wandered lower, tracing forms all over Therese's thighs and when she finally met the wetness that had been building up her fingers danced around the girl's center. Therese grabbed Carol's hair as she let out a breathy moan. Carol's name in sound waves floating around the living room.

"Carol."

"Tell me what you want, Therese."

"I want…I want…I want you…inside me." She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

A satisfied smile appeared on Carol's lips. She descended on Therese's body, slowly dragging her lips over her breasts, her stomach and finally making her way to her pink pearl. She slowly entered two fingers and Therese's thighs pressed both her shoulders tight. She curled her fingers, making Therese arch her spine backwards and shiver as she came to an orgasm.

Carol climbed back up Therese's body and when she finally got to Therese's face she took the girl's lips between her own, kissing her feverishly. Therese tasted herself on Carol's lips and the desire to taste Carol grew inside her. She shifted and maneuvered herself to lay on top of Carol.

"My turn." She whispered as she kissed Carol's earlobe.

"Not today, darling." Carol looked away.

"Carol." She cupped the woman's cheeks in her hands. "Let me apologize too."

* * *

Therese came back from the kitchen with two fresh cups of coffee. Carol motioned for her to lay down on her legs. Carol played with her hair, softly brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"Carol?"

"Hm?" Carol hummed in reply.

"I want to ask you things, I mean I want to know things, about you. But I'm not sure that you want that."

Carol brushed Therese's cheek with the back of her hand.

"Ask me things, please." She whispered into the girl's mouth.

Therese sat up on the couch opposite Carol. She crossed both her legs and took her coffee in her hands and circled the top with her finger.

"Has he ever hit you?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Yes." Carol said looking away; the green eyes too intense to stare into.

Therese reached out her hand and covered Carol's. Carol squeezed it in return.

"Don't worry, darling. I left him soon after he started drinking." Carol continued.

"What about Rindy?"

"No, no! He'd never hurt Rindy. If I even as much as suspected that, I wouldn't even let her stay there." Carol replied fast. "I'm picking her up tomorrow. I promised we'd do anything she wanted when I came back and she wants to go to the zoo." Carol half smiled.

"Oh, I…I'll make sure I'm gone by the morning."

"Don't you dare." Carol took both of Therese's hands and wrapped them in her own. "I want Rindy to meet you." She looked into the familiar green eyes expectantly.

"Okay."

"Okay."

* * *

Carol and Therese drove up to Carol's old house. Carol honked twice and she could already hear her daughter running towards the door. Therese waited inside the car.

"Mommy, mommy, you're home!" Rindy exclaimed as she was being wrapped in her mother's arms.

"My special girl, yes I'm home." She twirled the girl round and round.

"Is your daddy inside?" she asked as she touch her daughter's nose playfully.

"No silly. Daddy has to work." Rindy pointed her finger towards her mom putting on a serious face.

Carol knew very well Harge didn't work on the weekends. Noticing the way her daughter reacted she assumed he must have been telling her that a lot. Carol instructed Florence to pack Rindy a bag because she'd be staying with her for a while and if Harge ever came home to let him know. While they waited Carol motioned for Therese to step out of the car.

"Rindy baby, this is Therese. Therese lives with mommy at our apartment and I asked her if she'd like to come to the zoo with us, is that okay with you?" Carol asked hoping her daughter wouldn't make things harder than they already were.

"But mommy, what if she doesn't like the sea lions?" Rindy's serious face made Carol smile deeply.

"Well, why don't you ask her, hm?"

Rindy considered her mother's suggestion for a moment before walking up to Therese with a serious face. She looked up and simply asked.

"Do you like sea lions?"

"I do!" she giggled and saw Carol's lips curve upward.

"Did you know they can hold their breath for up to 20 minutes?" Rindy asked excitedly.

Therese and Carol both acted surprised and Rindy smiled proudly. Florence came back with Rindy's stuff and Carol loaded it into the car and waved her off.

Notes:

 **Drama, make up sex, fluff all in one chapter! I have made Harge a little more evil than he was in the book/film but there's a reason behind it;) Hope you enjoyed this tumultuous chapter, i'm super excited to delve into the Rindy/Therese dynamic in the next one!**


	9. full circle

**(See the end of the chapter for notes.)**

Rindy wrapped her hand in her mother's firmly as she tried to pull her in different directions. When they stood in front of the sea lions she let go of her mother's hand only to wrap it in Therese's as she pulled her behind her.

"Look, Therese! Look!" she exclaimed with a huge grin on her face. Carol's heart fluttered in her chest as she watched her two favorite people interact with each other.

"I'm looking!" Therese smiled and pointed to the sea lion swimming by in front of them.

"When will we go swimming mommy?" Rindy turned to her mother and puckered her lips.

"Whenever you want sweetpea." Carol said as she plastered a kiss to her daughter's temple. "We can go on Sunday."

"Can Therese come too?" Rindy asked eliciting a giggle from her mother who then turned her gaze to Therese who was still holding the child's hand tightly. Therese's smile deepened.

"Of course she can come."

They walked and walked through the zoo, Rindy excitedly hopping in front of them pointing towards different animals they passed. She stopped in front of one of the stores as she noticed a sea lion teddy bear.

"You already have so many bears, Rindy." Carol said trying not to give in to her daughter's adorable begging.

"You can have it, Rindy. As a present from me." Therese smiled and took the teddy bear of the shelf. Rindy instantly threw her little arms around her legs and hugged her tight.

"Thank you!" she hugged her new addition. "I'm going to name her Therese." she stated and Therese's heart grew two sizes.

After having spent the entire afternoon walking Rindy was finally starting to get tired. Her mother decided it was probably time to head home, have a bath and go to sleep. She turned to pick her daughter up but Rindy didn't stretch her arms out.

"Can Therese carry me?" She said sleepily clutching to her teddy. Carol raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, so that's how it is now, hm?" she winked towards Therese who was already surrounded by tiny arms, a small sea lion draping over her back.

It didn't take long for Rindy to fall asleep in Therese's arms; her hand occasionally clutching strands of Therese's short hair. Carol watched the sweetness in which Therese rubbed Rindy's back as they walked back to the apartment and her eyes filled with tears.

"I hope those are tears of happiness." Therese said as she caught a side glance of Carol's wet cheek.

"They're more than that, darling." she smiled. "They're tears of happiness and love and contentment." she said softly. "Let me know when she gets too heavy."

* * *

Carol took over once they were back at the apartment. Therese made them some coffee and a warm cup of milk while Carol was preparing Rindy for bed. Her daughter's bedroom consisted only of the bare minimal; a bed, a closet and a desk. The blanks were still white and it still smelled of new. She'd only moved in a couple weeks before her trip to Cyprus so hadn't had time to paint. Besides she wanted Rindy to choose what she'd want for her bedroom.

"But where will Therese sleep?" Rindy asked as she sleepily sat on the bed. Knowing that there were only two bedrooms in the apartment. Carol looked at her daughter, at her sleepy blue eyes and smiled.

"Rindy, sweetheart I'm going to tell you something and I want you to listen carefully and tell me if you understand okay?" Carol said and when Rindy nodded she took a deep breath and continued.

"When two adults love each other very very very much and they both want to, they can sleep together in the same bed and cuddle and kiss." She watched her daughter's expression turn from sleepy to interested. "And mommy and Therese love each other very much." She continued.

"Daddy said Therese is a whore." Rindy whispered and watched her mother's face instantly harden. "What is a whore, mommy?" she continued.

Carol's entire body stiffened. What kind of a father would say that to a child, god damn it. And about Therese. About her angel Therese. She was going to win that darned custody battle and make sure he never got to see Rindy again. She took a deep breath and tried to simplify things as much as possible for her daughter who was only 6 and way too small to be asking these questions.

"It's a very mean word, sweetpea and I don't want you to ever use it okay?" Rindy nodded. "Mean people say it to describe women who sleep with someone they don't love." She hopes this mild version of the truth will be enough to satisfy her daughter. Rindy sits up in bed.

"But Therese loves you right?" she said looking Carol straight in the eyes. "I know because she holds your hand when we walk and she kisses your cheeks and makes you warm coffee." She continued, evoking a smile from Carol's lips.

"Yes, baby. Therese loves me and I love Therese and we both love you very much." She pressed a kiss on her forehead but Rindy stayed silent.

"Mommy?" she said silently. "I want to stay with you and Therese." She looked up to her mother whose eyes had filled with tears threatening to fall.

"Are you sure?" she had to ask. If her daughter's answer was yes she'd get that judge to remove Harge's custody over her; come hell or high water.

"Yes." She replied and sleepily fell onto the pillow. That's that.

* * *

The custody battle is intense, but after a few horrendous weeks of pain and misery it's finally over. Harge had given up all rights to his daughter; probably the only wise choice he'd made in his entire life.

Carol and Therese baked a cake to officially welcome Rindy home. Finally, their little family was complete.

The days fly by and they turn into weeks and into months, finally slowing down once summer officially begins. The three of them often find themselves on the veranda trying to cool off. Rindy would be plaiting Therese's hair; something Therese had taught her, and Carol would watch them occasionally peeking up from her book.

"Mom! You have to sit still." Rindy said sternly pushing Therese down on the chair.

Even though almost a year had passed Therese's heart still skipped a beat whenever the child, now 7 years old would call her that. Rindy had started calling her Mom after about three months.

She woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night and made her way towards their room. Carol, being the heavy sleeper that she was hadn't heard the silent "Mommy" 's that Rindy had whispered so she retreated to the other side of the bed and whispered.

"Mom?"

Therese's eyes opened sleepily and slowly adjusted to the tiny form standing next to the bed. Only after having opened her eyes completely had the word sunk in. Her heart fluttered inside her chest.

"Mom, I- I can't sleep I had a terrible nightmare about a shark and- "tears formed in her eyes.

"Shh, shh, honey. It's alright, I'm here. Come here." She shifted closer to Carol who had been secretely listening to everything happening, never opening her eyes. This was what they talked about when they talked of heaven, she thought.

Therese wrapped her arms around the little body who leaned into her and instantly fell back asleep. She felt a soft kiss on her neck.

"You're a natural." Carol whispered into Therese's ear and pressed another kiss on her neck.

* * *

"Mom! I'm never going to finish if you keep looking at mommy." Carol and Therese both giggled and Rindy's annoyance melted away instantly.

That evening they lay in bed, tangled in each other's embrace after just having made love for the second time that night. Carol traced her hand up and down Therese's back in soothing motions. Therese looked into Carol's eyes and pushed back only slightly so that she could take her in entirely.

"Carol?" she whispered and Carol hummed in reply. "I've been thinking." She continued. Carol never had to ask her anymore for she always shared her thoughts with her once they were safely in each other's embrace. "Rindy technically only has one parent now- I mean on paper and such. And I thought, perhaps- I could adopt her. Only if she wants that of course." Therese added quickly.

Carol's eyes filled with tears and she kissed Therese's lips and then kissed them again and again and then continued pressing kisses to her cheeks and her neck and back to her lips again. She'd been wanting for Therese to ask this for over a year. She'd thought about asking her daughter herself but she never wanted for Therese to feel pushed into something. Her hands traced over Therese's cheeks and she whispered.

"Rindy Belivet." A tear escaped her eye. "I'm going to have to change my last name too you know." She said as her fingers roamed between strands of Therese's hair.

"What if I marry you and make things easier?" Therese whispered and let her hand linger over Carol's thighs. They make love for the third time.

* * *

They find themselves back in Cyprus. Exactly 1 and a half year later. Now they are joined by their daughter, Abby and her fiancée Genevieve and Dannie and his girlfriend Chloe.

The small ceremony is held at the beach. Carol is wearing a white beach tunic on top of her white bathing suit and her shoulder length curls dance in the soft breeze. Therese is wearing a beige lace tunic to cover up her own white bathing suit and her hair is hanging in a braid on top of her shoulder; Rindy was both of their hairstylist.

 _"You may kiss your wife."_

The kiss is long and tender and full of love but it is broken by Abby's yelling.

"Get a room!" They all laugh but Carol continues to look into her wife's green eyes and wonders how in the world she got so lucky.

"Well, Mrs Belivet." Therese says as she links their hands together. "I don't think that's such a bad suggestion." A sneaky smile appears on her face and Carol can already feel the heat building inside her. Just a few more hours, she thinks. Just a few more hours before I get to rip of that dress and love my wife the way she deserves to be loved.

They toast to the Belivet's at the dinner table and Rindy, who with little help of her aunts Abby and Gen wrote a poem, stands up on her chair. Carol feels Therese's hand squeeze hers.

"I'm so very happy for my Mommy and my Mom.  
Aunt Abby said that mommy used to be real sad after she and daddy had divorced,  
but then she met a girl named Therese and she wasn't so sad anymore.  
She brought Therese home and introduced her to me  
and I loved her immediately.  
I love the way she makes mommy smile,  
and the way she cuddles with me on the couch.  
I love her because she makes hot dogs the good way,  
using lots of butter in the frying pan.  
I love when we go for walks in the park,  
and when Mom kisses Mommy's cheek.  
But most of all, more than I love ice cream cones,  
I love that I now have two Mothers to call home."

Both Carol and Therese's eyes are brimming under the moonlight and they call their daughter over and shower her with kisses and cuddles and whispered I love you's.

Everything comes full circle.

Therese had descended into Carol's life and filled it with laughter and love and utter happiness. She turned her house into a home.

* * *

"I love you, my darling." Carol whispered as she entered two fingers into Therese's delicate folds.

"I-I…" Therese moaned. "I love you too, my love." She breathed out as she shivered.

 _Sometimes, Carol thought, if you're lucky enough, home is a heartbeat._

Notes:

 **Aaaaaand, that's it folks. It's been an absolute delight writing this Au and it's been so fun being able to incorporate my country in it. Thank you to everyone who kudo'd this work and always left a nice comment, it seriously made all the hard work worth it. I really hope you like this last chapter, it was definitely my favorite one to write. I've already started a new Au (Neighbors Au) so i will be updating that for now on:)**


End file.
